When the strings connects
by thiswriteris alwayslistless
Summary: When their family broke apart it also broke the string that connects them. But when their classmate tries to connect the two strings, the brothers realized that there is more to life than what they had seen.
1. Feliciano

It was sunny, the cheerfulness of the day only aggravating Feliciano. The world didn't deserve to be happy! No one deserved to be happy.

The world took away his mom when she was trying to buy Feliciano his birthday cake. His older brother still hadn't left his room to come to the funeral. His grandfather was kind enough to stay behind and take care of them. Everywhere he looked, he got the same look from all the adults.

Pity.

But Feliciano needed to be happy. He had to be happy for his brother and his grandfather and most of all his mother.

So when he walked up to his mother's closed casket he smiled. "Ciao Mama!" He said brightly forcing a smile on his face. "I hope you are having a great time in heaven! I mean you get to meet grandma who make the world's best pasta! Everyone at home is sad that you went away, but I know it's only for a while. One day we will all be together and have a picnic; me, you, grandma and grandpa, Lovino, and Romeo. Speaking of Romeo, say hi to him for me." He stopped talking to think of what else to say. "Don't worry. I'll keep my promise to you and I'll make sure Lovino keeps his."

He then walked away.

"Goodbye Mama."

* * *

Feliciano knocked on the door softly. "Big Brother we need you to help us pack ."

No response.

He sighed as he opened the door. Lovino immediately jumped back. His room was a mess, his clothes was everywhere, and his books and homework lay on the floor.

"Come on big brother you are not a vampire!" Feliciano exclaimed. "You need to go outside, Grandpa is calling you too."

"Leave me alone stupid brother." Lovino shouted. Feliciano just let that comment slide and began to pack up. "Ve~ Can you believe it Lovino? We're going to the city. Do you think it look like the the one on TV?"

Lovino didn't comment back.

Feliciano kept on talking anyway. Anything was better than this stifling silence. "I wonder what the new school would be like..." He tapered off before bouncing back brightly to another point. "Maybe they will have cool uniforms and some cute girls, what do you think brother?"

Still no answer. "Grandpa said we're going to be in different schools. I'm going to be in 5th grade in elementary school, and you're going to be starting 8th grade in middle school. We're going to be world aparts!"

This time Lovino mumbled. "I'm going to pick you up, so don't you go anywhere with strangers bastard."

Feliciano smiled. "Alright!"

* * *

"What do you mean that we can't move yet!" Feliciano and Lovino's grandfather yelled. Feliciano squeaked, he had never heard his grandfather yell like that. In fact, his grandfather never raised his voice before, even when Lovino punched the bullies that were hurting Feliciano.

His Nono was currently talking to a man in a nice looking suit with an emotionless expression. Feliciano didn't understand what the two were saying, but he knew the gist because of Nono's screaming.

They had to stay in this house. The house where his mother had lived, in the city she walked. The town of her memory.

"I'm sorry Feliciano, I know how much you and your brother wanted to leave this town but..."

"But what Grandfather?" Feliciano asked .

His grandfather sigh. "It's a grown up thing called money, I'll tell you when you're older."

Feliciano clenched his fist. He hated whenever adults told him that. He's ten years old; no longer a baby. Ten is pretty much ten more to twenty.

"Are you going to tell Lovino why? He already has enough on his plate so please don't make him more sad."

Nono smiled. "You're such a sweet boy. I promise that everything will go well, okay."

Feliciano bit his lips.

He hates promises.


	2. Lovino

Why couldn't he have died?

Why did everyone in his family have to die?

Why did this happen to him?

He remembered back when Feliciano was only four years old, he was seven, when their two year old baby brother, Romeo, died because he was sick. The doctor claimed that there was nothing they could have done to save him.

He remembered a year after that their father left. He remembered the sneers of that man as he walked away dumping the two and their mother alone in the streets until their grandfather was nice enough to give them a home.

He had no friends. They said he was too much of a foul mouth. He was not smart. His teacher enjoyed mocking him when he came after school for a retest.

But Feliciano, somehow Feliciano was different.

Feliciano was kind and naive and that's it. Sure, he was not smart, but somehow everyone loved him.

He didn't understand it.

Why couldn't he and Romeo switch places?

He knew that his brother blamed himself for their mother's death, and at first he did too. But Feliciano is only ten. He couldn't change anything. He wasn't the one who drove the car.

He was sitting at home watching TV.

Watching TV isn't bad. Watching TV didn't kill anybody.

But that is what his brother thought.

Why couldn't he be like his grandpa or Mom? He wanted to comfort his younger brother and help him get past the death of their mother.

But he isn't like them.

He isn't like Romeo.

He isn't like Feliciano.

He's just Lovino.

Dumb and foul Lovino.

So why keep the useless one?

He knew that they were lying again.

Both his brother and his grandfather tried to avoid looking straight into his eyes as they told him the small problem they were facing.

He had been told that they had to stay in town for a bit longer.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's nothing you should worry about Lovi. Take this extra time to say goodbye to your friends. You won't see them for a while," his grandfather said.

"Yes, Grandpa." He mumbled as he retreated back to his room. His grandfather was pretty bad at hiding secrets. He knew that he was struggling financially after using most of his savings to pay for his mom's funeral. His grandfather probably had to delve into his retirement money to afford everything.

Maybe Lovino could get a job too. He may not be a hard worker, but he would be willing to do anything in order to help his family.

But then again, his grandfather would never allow it.

They were just children. The two should enjoy life and have fun, he would say. But how could the two be happy if their grandfather wasn't?

Lovino sighed, why does the world have to be so complicated. He walked over to the kitchen counter and opened the cookie jar. He could sure use some sweets right now.

"B-big brother?" Feliciano mumbled, peaking through the doorway.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry?"

The younger boy shook his head. "I...I had a nightmare.

Of course he did. Nightmares were a frequent event at the Vargas household.

"Alright then, come in. But don't you pee on my bed!"

Lovino's younger brother brightly smiled as he ran up and jumped on Lovino's bed.

"So what was it this time? " Lovino asked softly.

"I...I had a dream that I...I saw Mama and then...she yelled at me...and and..." Feliciano eyes started to water.

The older boy mentally frowned. Is this what his brother was worried about? "You idiot," he said. "You know Mama will never be angry at us. She loved both of us."

"But it was my-"

"No it was the idiot bastard-"

"Bad words!"

"...Driver who wasn't looking at the road. It's all his fault."

"But...but it was my birthday."

Lovino scoffed. "So? That doesn't mean anything. Mama was still planning on shopping. We're out of bread anyway."

Feliciano stayed quiet before looking up at his brother with hopeful eyes.

"Big brother? Can I sleep with you?"

Lovino sighed. "Alright but just tonight, ok?"

"Ok!"


	3. Feliciano 2

"Do I have to go?" Lovino whined during breakfast. "Gramps, you can just homeschool me. Don't you have the degree to do it?"

"What's homeschool?" Feliciano asked, finishing up his milk.

"It's school but at home."

"That sounds cool. I want to be homeschooled too!"

The brothers' grandfather sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't home school you two. I have to work so I don't have time. Besides," he smiled, "don't you guys want to make friends? After all, being all by yourself is no fun."

Feliciano had friends, but he felt that sometimes they didn't pay attention to him or simply didn't want him around. His brother, on the other hand, didn't have any.

"What about your friends, Feli?" His grandfather asked.

"Huh?" He said before quickly answering. "Oh! Um...I have Ludwig and Kiku!"

Ludwig and Kiku had been Feliciano's friends for a year now. They both had an older brother. Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, was a grade above Lovino while Kiku's brother, Yao, was in high school.

"Why don't you invite them over?"

"Can..I?"

"Of course! And Lovi, you can invite yours!"

Lovino didn't answer. "It's time to go. Come on Feliciano, you're going to be late."

Feliciano gasped, looking over at the clock. "We need to go! Big brother, let's go!" The young Italian grabbed his bookbag and began dragging his brother by the arm.

"Wait, you idiot. I'm not done with my breakfast! "

"Come on brother!"

"Ah! Feliciano!"

"Ludwig! " Feliciano softly shouted, wrapping his arm around the taller youth. "Guess what?! Guess what!"

The blond 11 year old sighed. "What is it Feliciano."

"My grandpa said you and Kiku can come over to my house today! Isn't that great?!"

Right next to the two was Kiku. "Are you sure we can come over? I heard from my mother that your family is going through some hard times."

Feliciano nodded. "Of course! Grandpa said it was alright and I think my brother is bringing his friends too. We will have so much fun so please?"

Ludwig and Kiku sighed, but then again it been a while since they last saw their Italian friend smile.

"Alright Feliciano, I'll come over to your house. But we need to go to the middle school so I can tell my brother."

"I'll come over as well, Feliciano-kun. But I need to go to the high school and tell my older brother as well."

Feliciano couldn't help but grin. Oh! He couldn't wait!

The day had gone by fast by the time the bell rang and all the children walked out of the classroom. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

His friends nodded as they made their way to the high school. Luckily, the three schools were not so far from each other as Kiku walked over to the cooking club and told his brother.

Next, the group headed over to the middle school where they saw Lovino and Gilbert along with another person that Feliciano didn't recognize. The man had a sunkissed tan, much like his grandfather, along with brown hair. His eyes were emerald, just like his older brother's. Was this his brother's friend? How come Lovino never mentioned him?

Gilbert noticed the younger trio and waved. "Hey, Ludwig!" He grinned.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Bruder is it alright if I went over to Feliciano's house?" He asked.

"Of course," Gilbert grinned. "I already called Dad and told him both of us are going."

"You're going too?" Feliciano asked in wonder.

His older brother snorted. "More like forced himself in. Francis and Antonio are coming as well."

Feliciano had met Francis once. He followed his brother home. Just like Gilbert, Francis was in his last year of middle school. In fact, they were in the same class. He didn't know much about Francis, but he knew that he cooked amazing food. He also knew that Francis had a little brother just a year younger than Feliciano. He couldn't remember the boy's name, but Feliciano strangely knew about Francis's dislike of someone younger than him named Arthur. Why? He didn't know when he asked Lovino, but he only replied with 'family problems'.

"Oh you must be Lovi's little brother. He talks a lot about you." The new person said. "My name is Antonio. I'm in the same year as Gilbert and Francis. I hope we can be friends."

Feliciano shyly nodded. "Nice to meet you too, big brother Antonio. "


	4. Lovino 2

Lovino sigh as he look out of the window. Once again that upperclassmen Antonio is staring at him from the classroom window. Beside him is his 'gang'

The bad touch trio they are called. One of Gilbert's friend and classmate Elizabeta made up with that name. He personally never met the girl but he would like to stay away from people who give the bad touch trio an idea.  
The trio knew him since his last year in elementary school and a part of him wish that he despise it. But he have to admit they are pretty cool.

Gilbert Beilschmidt is in his last year of middle school and for some reason he manage to have straight A's in everything but literature. He's what people will call an Albino which mean someone who have white hair and red eyes . For a 9th Grader he's pretty tall but not by much. Gilbert live with his father (who for some reason hates Lovino's grandfather ) and his younger brother Ludwig.

Next was Francis. Lovino sometime felt very glad that he wasn't in his situation. He met Francis when he was younger his mother and Lovino's mothers used to go to school together. Francis's mother was divorcing her husband. The family of six which caused Francis, his parents and his three younger siblings to separate.  
Francis is living with his mother along with his brother Matthew while his father took Arthur and Matthew's twin brother Alfred. Luckily none of the parents wanted to move and the four was able to meet again. But for some reason Arthur dislike Francis. Lovino can't help but to agree with Arthur. Francis can be an ass at times.

Finally was Antonio. He met Antonio last year during the opening ceremony , Antonio had found Lovino hiding in the closet not wishing to attend. Lovino don't know much about Antonio but the fact that he keep following Lovino around like a lost puppy.

Even though he hate the trio, they're his only friend.

Luckily for Lovino lunch pass by. He took his sandwich and walked up the roof where the bad touch trio have their 'secret meeting'

"Lovino !" Antonio exclaimed running up to him. "I saw you today during my free period !"

"I know you were staring at the window." Lovino mumble as he sat on the floor. "My grandfather wants me to invite some people over...so do you guys want to come or not?"

The three exchange looks. "Of course !" They reply.

"Hey Lovino do you want some of my food. Yours look boring. " Francis said passing over a lunch box.

"Fine." He mumble back.

"Lovino you should also have some wrust. It's the best !" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Alright."

"Lovi~ you should also have some tomato ! It's good for you."

"What the hell. What's with the sudden offers?!"

Wasn't he complimenting the trio before? Well he take it back.  
They are the worse.

Gilbert stood up. "I need to go call Dad. Tell him I'm coming home late."

"You should also tell him about your brother. Feliciano might invite him too." Lovino added.

"I'll call my mother too, I need to tell her to buy dinner for Matthew. " Francis added. "What about you Antonio? "

Antonio shook his head. "No need to worry about me. My parents won't mind."

The two left leaving Antonio and Lovino alone.

"I need to go to class." Lovino said picking up his bag.

"Huh? Why? " Antonio asked. "Class doesn't start until the bell ring."

"I have to go early to go makeup the test I missed when I was out." He repiled.

"Then at least let me take your there !"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No." Knowing that this conversation is not going his way Lovino sigh. "Alright then. I need to go to history."

"Yay!"

Lovino rolled his eyes as he shove his stuff in his bookbag. "Come on."

Luckily his grandfather taught him some history so the test was a breeze . Along with the rest of the classes.

He told Antonio to have the other two meet up in the front in order to pick up his brother and they agreed. Lovino was a bit shock to see his younger brother running up to him after sternly telling him to wait to be picked up but he was glad Feliciano was alright.


	5. Feliciano 3

"Lovi, I think I like your new friend !" Feliciano exclaimed holding his brother's hand while crossing the street.

Lovino looked away. "Why would you like someone like him." He glare over at Antonio who waved at him happily.

"Well big brother Toni is nice and funny !"

"Toni?"

"Yeah, Big brother Francis and Gilbert calls him that and Big brother Toni said I can call him that too. Big brother Toni said you can call him anything you want Lovi."

Feliciano wasn't lying when he said he like his older brother new friend. He knows that his brother is pretty lonely before his only friend was Feli who technically didn't count since the young boy was his brother. He remember watching his younger brother coming home upset by the fact that Francis and Gilbert followed him home.

 _"Mama? You said that Big brother Francis and Big brother Gilbert are Lovi friends but Lovi looks pretty mad ." A younger Feliciano asked sitting on his mother lap._

 _His mother chuckle . "Everyone shows love differently Feliciano. Your brother is unique."_

 _"So whenever he get mad at me it mean he love me?"_

 _"That's right. Your brother loves you more than he love pizza."_

 _Feliciano gasped . "If he love me more than pizza that mean he love me a million trillion times !"_

 _The door opened up. Feliciano quickly jumped out of his chair and raced over to the chair wrapping his arm around Lovino's waist. "I love you too big brother !"_

 _"What the hell !" Lovino shouted quickly covering his mouth as soon as he saw his mother's disappointed look. Gilbert and Francis jumped out of their hiding place and walked to the front door._

 _"Kesesese is this who I think he is?" Gilbert chuckled._

 _Feliciano's eyes widen. "You must be big brother Gilbert and Big brother Francis. My name is Feliciano Vargas. Lovi's younger brother. Thank you for taking care of my big brother !"_

 _Francis smiled. "Aww no problem. You're so cute I have brothers around your age."_

 _"Really? Maybe we have a play date !"_

 _"Maybe ." Francis agreed. He look up seeing Feliciano and Lovino's mothers he stood up straight . "You must be Lovino's mother. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."_

 _Gilbert nodded as well. "Good Afternoon ."_

 _"Good Afternoon Gilbert. Is your father faring well."_

 _"Yes ma'am."_

 _"Come in. Come in I'll prepare some snacks."_

"What are you daydreaming about?" His brother asked.

"Nothing. " Feliciano smiled. The house was now visible as Lovino started reaching in his pocket to get the keys. It had a little tomato charm on it something Feliciano has never seen before . "Hey big brother where did that chain come from?"

"From the tomato bastard."

Tomato bastard? He probably mean Antonio. His brother twist the lock and open the door. No one was inside there was only a note from their grandfather.

 _Lovi and Feli_

 _Grandpa went to the store to buy some things. I'll be right back."_

 _With love_  
 _Grandp_ a

Lovino's face flushed with embarrassment. He don't like it when their grandfather write like that.

Feliciano on the other hand loves it, it's like a little piece of his grandfather on a paper.

"I guess we can give a tour of the house come on Kiku, Ludwig he grabbed his friends's hand before they could protest and drag them up the stairs ."

He lead them to his room opening the door. "This is my room." He moved out of the way allowing his friends to take a peak.

The room was empty of course, after all the family of three was ready to move, boxes covered the walls with labels such as 'clothes' 'toys' and 'school stuff.'

The only thing left was a bed with blue cover and a desk along with a little desk lamp and a chair.

"Feliciano-kun? Are you moving?" Kiku asked softly.

"Well I was planning to."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Ludwig demanded. "We're your friends remember. "

Feliciano look to the side. "I was about to tell you but Grandpa changed his mind. I just didn't want to make you upset."

Ludwig was about to mumble something mean until Kiku cut though. "It's alright Feliciano-kun. "

"Thank you Kiku! " Feliciano smiled as he look over at Ludwig. He don't want Ludwig to be upset at him. Ludwig is his friend.

"Luddy~ let's watch TV until Grandpa get home !"

Ludwig nodded as the three walked downstairs with Kiku mumbling about homework.

Homework can wait !


	6. Chapter 6

Lovino rolled his eyes at his brother and friends playing Mario Kart.

It was a Christmas present from his grandfather, who had wanted him to get a hobby.

 _"Sticking around the house all day won't get you any friends. You should go out and do something."_

 _"It's what your mother would have wanted."_

Did his mother really want this?

Did his mother plan to leave the two behind?

Lovino sighed, with the guests over, the least he could do was get them a drink. They did have some orange juice, right?

Lovino walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He smiled when he found a gallon of unopened orange juice sitting there. He took the bottle out of the fridge and grabbed the glass cups. His grandfather wouldn't mind him using them. After all, it was Feliciano's turn to wash the dishes.

"Lovi~?" Antonio asked, sliding into the room,"What are you doing?"

Unfortunately for Lovino, Antonio's sudden entrance scared him enough to drop the glass he was holding to the floor.

"Shit!" He shouted.

The happy music from the tv stopped as the rest of his friends came to his aid.

"I'll get the first aid kit. Feli, do you mind showing big brother to where the kit is?"

"Not at all big brother Francis!" Feliciano answered, grabbing Francis' arm and taking him to the bathroom.

Lovino looked down at the floor and winced. He's going to be in big trouble. The glass was all over the floor, one piece strangely sticking out of Lovino's foot. The others scattered about and covered in orange juice.

"Hey Lovi, don't move!" Antonio called out. "Gil, get the broom." Antonio carefully walked over to Lovino, sweeping him off his feet.

Lovino shouted out in alarm as he was being carried out bridal style to the couch.

"Found the broom and the dustpan!" Gilbert called out.

"We've got the first aid kit too!" Feliciano exclaimed, running to his brother. "Big brother are you alright?"

Lovino waved his brother away. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just a little cut."

Gilbert was cleaning the floor carefully with the broom and dustpan. It may not seem like it, but Gilbert was a master of cleaning, perhaps due his father's influence because both Gilbert and Ludwig's house is always sparkling clean.

Speaking of Ludwig, he and Kiku were standing by the stairs unsure of what to do. Lovino called out to them. "Go upstairs and take Feliciano to play whatever you want but don't make a mess!"

The two nodded, "Come on Feliciano," Ludwig said.

"What about big brother?"

"My older brother and his friends will take care of him."

Kiku nodded. "It's best to not get in the way. Didn't you say there's a new game you wanted to show us?"

Feliciano pouted, "Alright let's go."

Lovino almost let out a huge scream as Francis removed the glass piece. "Damn you Francis that hurt like hell!"

Francis winced. "Sorry about that. Maybe we should take you to the hospital just in case."

"Won't that cost money?"

"Well, the government will pay for most of it, but yeah it will still cost a lot."

"Then no."

Francis sighed , "Alright. I'll ask Arthur for a pair of crutches. I don't think it's best to use your foot for a while. I need to tell Feli, so he can keep an eye on you."

Lovino scoffed . "I can take care of myself." He then asked. "Why does Arthur have crutches?"

"Well," Francis said, "both Arthur and Alfred are prone to accidents and often come home with crutches so they always have a pair at their house. Just give me a minute." He stood up and took his phone to walk to another room.

"Lovi, are you alright?" Antonio asked.

"Well, if you hadn't scared me then I would be fine!"

Antonio frowned, but it didn't last long. "I know! My mom used to show me this whenever my sister used to get hurt. A special spell that can make everything better."

Antonio then spread out his hand. "Fusosososo!"

Lovino sigh. "What are you, a kid? My grandfather does the same thing to Feliciano all the time. It doesn't work."

Antonio frowned, "But Lovi~."

"No buts. Go help Gilbert or something or use that spell on Feliciano, he seems to like it a lot."

Antonio eyes brightened . "Alright I'll be right back," then ran upstairs.

Lovino once again sighed . Who was the older one again?


End file.
